Senseless Spinning
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Just a silly little FLT. Hobbes and Darien get put on a plane and Jones ends up being there too...


Title: Senseless Spinning

Authors: iwomans_sister and I_JOY

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from The Invisible Man', nor do we claim to. And we don't even want to claim to own the character Elizabeth.

Spoilers: Legends, and The New Stuff.

Genre: Humor

Rating. PG

Authors' Note: This ficette was actually done as a birthday gift to liz_Z on her eighteenth birthday, so in honor of her, here is a cherry coke for all. *iwomans_sister and I_JOY pass out the cherry coke and some Pixi Stix*

Elizabeth stepped up the steps leading onto the airplane. She placed her hand on the support bar and slid it along the bar as she ascended to the top of the staircase. As she reached the top she froze for a second; there, standing in front of her was a man almost a foot taller then her, give or take a few inches because of the spiked hair. He glanced at her a moment and smiled. Then he took a seat next to a shorter man who was slightly balding.

Elizabeth straightened the strap on her backpack and stepped aboard the plane. Passing the tall man who had just sat, she pulled out her ticket to see where her seat was. She smiled as she realized that it was the row in front of him, but on the window seat. She stood on her tiptoes but quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to reach the overhead compartment above her seat to put her carry on bag in.

Trying again, she let out a sigh of frustration for not being taller then her height of five feet, four inches.

~*~

Hobbes nudged Darien and in a whispered tone said, "Fawkes."

Darien looked at his partner and sighed, "What Hobbesy? I am trying to get some rest." He replied, opening his eyes.

"Help her."

Darien looked at the woman in front of him and saw her dilemma. "Why don't you?"

"She's too young for me."

Darien rolled his eyes; however, as he was about to stand a man in front of him offered to help her first.

~*~

"Excuse me, Miss? Can I get that for you?"

Elizabeth turned around and saw a clean cut man in a suit. He flashed her a smile and she handed him her bag. 

Reaching past her, he placed the bag in the compartment and closed it. Then he offered her his hand, "Jones."

"Elizabeth Cotrofeld." She replied, shaking his hand. "Is there a first name, Mr. Jones?"

"Well, well, well." The taller man from the row behind her said, standing up. "If it isn't Jonesy, the third stooge. What brings you here?"

"Agents Fawkes and Hobbes, wow, someone really has a sense of humor. What are the chances of the three of us getting stuck on the same plane?"

The taller one was about to reply but a feminine voice came over the intercom. "We are about to take off so the captain would appreciate it if everyone would be seated and fasten their seat belts. A stewardess will be by momentarily to make sure that all are secure."

Elizabeth fumbled with hers for a minute and then got it to work. "So," she said, maneuvering a little in her seat so she could face the two men behind her. "You two are agents?"

"Yeah..." The taller one replied. "I'm Darien Fawkes and this is my partner Robert Hobbes." He said gesturing toward Hobbes.

"With what Agency?"

Jones let out a slight chuckle. "Fish and Game."

"Really? That's neat. Have you had any big cases?"

"We've had a few." Hobbes replied.

"Anything weird?" She asked.

"Well..." Darien said as he sat up in his seat. "Depends on what you call weird. If you call chasing Bigfoot, a mad scientist, and crop eating bugs weird, then... Sure."

Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at Darien for a few seconds and then started to laugh hysterically. "Wow!" she said, as she started to calm down. "Your partner sure does have a sense of humor, Mr. Hobbes."

"Yeah, he sure does." Bobby said as he glared at Darien. "Some people would go as far to say that he is a little crazy sometimes." 

Just then the stewardess started her rounds. She stopped in font of Darien and gave a small smile. "Please fasten your seat belt, 

sir." Darien gave her a wide smile and did as she asked.

Elizabeth sat back as the plane took off. When she first got on the plane she had thought that the whole trip was going to be boring. Obviously she had been wrong. It hadn't been dull yet, and for some reason she didn't think it would be. "So," She said to Jones. "Are you an agent too?"

"Actually, I am." She smiled, waiting for him to tell her where. "I'm with the F.B.I."

~*~

Hobbes jabbed his partner in the ribs. Darien opened his eyes again. "Hobbes, I really am trying to sleep man."

"Fawkes, do you believe this guy, he's trying to make himself sound better then us."

Darien listened as Jones told Elizabeth that he was in the F.B.I. "So? He IS in the F.B.I. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. But don't just sit there and do nothing." His partner replied.

~*~

"Really, in the F.B.I.?"

"Yeah. It's a lot more dangerous then Fish and Game. My team and I..." Jones was cut off by Hobbes.

"Ahem. Actually, I would have to disagree with you there, Jonesy. I was in the F.B.I . and trust me... I've seen weirder things as part of Fish and Game then I have anywhere. Even when I was in the C.I.A."

"Same here. The F.B.I. wasn't really my cup of tea." Darien stated. 

Elizabeth smiled. "So, let me get this straight. All three of you are or were at some time in the F.B.I.?"

"And C.I.A." Hobbes added, pointing at himself.

"And now you two work for Fish and Game? Why would anyone want to leave a major organization for a small one?"

"It was too boring. And the people there weren't that great either." Darien said. "Besides, they're all so smug." Jones gave Darien a death stare and Darien just smiled.

"Hmm." Elizabeth replied, looking out the window. She couldn't help but smile as the seat behind Jones moved.

"Fawkes, if you do that again..." Jones was cut off as the seat was kicked yet again. And then again.

"Sorry man," Darien said. "I can't help it if I need to stretch my legs."

For a while all was silent. Elizabeth was reading a book and she noticed that Jones' eyes were closed. She looked behind her and saw that Darien had his head stuck in a magazine and Hobbes had his eyes open with his head against the seat.

Darien looked up from he magazine and smiled at her. "He asleep?" Darien whispered.

Elizabeth looked back at Jones and then nodded. A second later she saw his seat move as Darien bumped it simi-lightly with his kneecap. She let out a small giggle and then pretended to be interested in her book as Jones' eyes started to open.

"Oh yeah, very mature, Fawkes." Hobbes said. Darien kicked it again, harder this time.

Jones turned around, his eyes ablaze. "Fawkes!"

"Shhh." Darien said, putting his finger to his lips indicating for Jones to be quiet. "People are trying to rest."

"And I'm one of them!" Jones replied, a little quieter this time. "If you do it again you're a dead man."

"At least I'm not a twit like you."

Jones unbuckled his seat belt and was about to stand but Elizabeth spoke up. "You know, maybe Mr. Fawkes and Mr. Hobbes should switch seats. That way there won't be a problem. Or even Mr. Jones and 

I can switch seats?"

"No, that's okay. There shouldn't be any more problems." Hobbes said, nudging Darien. "Right?"

Darien gave Hobbes a puppy dog look for a second, but then nodded. "Right."

One of the stewardesses' walked by and Jones stopped her for a second. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you think I could get a cup of coffee?"

"I'll bring it to you in a minute, sir."

Elizabeth watched as the stewardess brought him a steaming cup of coffee. However, as he was about to take a drink his seat was bumped, spilling burning coffee all over him. This time he did stand up, placing the coffee cup in the holder first. "Fawkes!!!"

Hobbes looked at Jones innocently. He sat in Darien's old seat and Darien sat in his. "We decided to switch places." He replied, with a sly smile. "I didn't mean to bump your seat."

"Sure you didn't, Agent Hobbes." When Jones sat back down the two partners exchanged low-fives. He wiped at the coffee stain with a napkin. Realizing that it wasn't going to come off without water, 

he stood up and walked toward the back of the plane where the small bathroom was.

Normally, under any other circumstance, Elizabeth would have thought that the two men behind her were just being plain out rude, but for some reason she felt like Jones deserved all that he was getting. She looked out the window and smiled as she saw land getting closer. Elizabeth noticed Jones sit back down. Then, the intercom crackled and the feminine voice from earlier once again began to flow from the speakers.

"We will be landing in about 10 minutes. We'd appreciate if everyone would please be seated and fasten their seat belts. Once again, a stewardess will be with you momentarily to make sure your belt is secure."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head against her seat. Her first plane trip was coming to an end. It had been many things, but not boring. She smiled again, knowing that she would remember it for a long time to come.

The End


End file.
